User blog:Cbonde101/Carver Bolt
Carver Bolt is a member of the Autumn City Defense Committee, and joined it around the time that Hill began his own classes. Having grown up with Tomerman and the others for 3 years, Carver is undoubtedly a critical member of their team. History Carver was born and raised by his parents, Chara Bolt and Karma Bolt, in the continent of Paldis, where he lived the first 12 years of his life. He had 2 brothers and 2 sisters. No more than 3 years after his birth, his youngest sister, Carla Bolt, was born. Throughout the course of his life Carver had watched his siblings succumb to various disabilities such as paralysis from the waist down and vocal muteness as a result of disasters. Even as a child, he could feel and understand the pain that his siblings went through. When Carver was 11 years old, his neighborhood was virtually decimated by a thunderstorm. During the onset of the disaster, while his family was trying to evacuate, his sister tripped and fell on the sidewalk, bruising her leg. Carver, desperate to save his sister, rushed through the storm to save her, but made contact with a puddle of water that was electrified by a fallen telephone pole. While he was pumped with high amounts of electricity, he forced himself to keep moving, successfully saving her sister, but falling unconscious during the evacuation itself. Carver survived, and regained consciousness in the hospital alongside his sister, who had been partially disabled from making contact with an electricity source herself. Carver had survived the incident, since he had been born with the ability to manipulate and generate electricity. This ability also came with an immunity to the harmful effects of electrical sources and currents. Instead of becoming afraid and isolating himself from the world for fear of hurting others, he considered his electrokinesis to be a gift of some sort that he was meant to tame and control. However, the life of the Bolt family took a sharp turn, as their home had been destroyed in the thunderstorm. With just enough money for a few plane tickets, they traveled to the continent of Acril. Within a year of his time in Autumn City, he stopped an armed robbery by himself, incapacitating the armed men with a burst of electricity. His quickness to respond to a potential threat was noted by agents from the Autumn City Defense Committee, and he was immediately implemented into the ranks on his own volition. Appearance Carver is a rather short boy for his age, with blue eyes and light blond hair that's cut just at his ears, and almost covers both of his eyes. During his time with the Advanced Justice Committee, he could be seen wearing a blue long-sleeved zip-up hoodie over a black t-shirt. Joining the Acrilian Guard, he ordered a custom set of clothes consisting of a liberty-blue hooded coat over a charcoal-grey bodysuit with tall, silver combat boots. There is a compact pocket on the upper back of his bodysuit which holds his phone; this pocket has a built-in earphone jack that he can plug into his phone, which connects to two extendable wires coming out from the collar of his bodysuit that end in small, comfortable headphones which he can insert into his ears so that he can listen to his music even during combat. Personality Carver is a quiet young man most of the time and prefers not to talk. Whenever he makes a remark about something, it's in a slightly sarcastic and snarky fashion that usually pokes fun at, but does not directly mock, the other person's statement harmlessly. While he is sarcastic and deadpan, he is not sardonic as this trait extends even to when he's trying to cheer someone up or when he's having a friendly conversation. However, this tone only seems to show towards his closest friends, and, when talking to a superior he adopts a completely different and adult demeanor. As a result of the traumatic childhood events that he witnessed with his siblings becoming disabled, he was inclined to have a sympathetic attitude towards those with disabilities or other impairments. Thus, as a child, he developed a desire to rescue others and prevent people from becoming disabled by protecting them from danger. Due to a traumatic childhood event where his sister became hospitalized for a time, he is prone to developing minor instances of a sister/brother complex, causing him to look at anyone younger than him as a sibling who he should protect with his life. This complex becomes intense enough to cause him to neglect the safety or condition of his elders or himself, focusing more on people who are younger or the same age as him. He manages to shake off the effects of this complex with help from his friends, realizing that all lives are important regardless of age. He's an introvert and states himself that his sociability can burn out quicker than the average person. Abilities and Skills Electron Manipulation: He can add negative charge to subatomic particles, allowing him to manipulate and generate electrons. *'Electrokinesis:' By manipulating the flow of electrons, he can create electricity and electrical charge. This is the main application of his ability. *'Electricity Attacks:' At will, he can fire electrical beams, bolts, and blasts at his opponents from afar. *'Electrically-Enhanced Condition:' He can charge his body- specifically his muscles and nerves- with electricity, granting him high physical strength and vastly enhanced agility and reflexes. *'Electricity Mimicry: '''He can charge his own cells, allowing him to transform into a fast-moving bolt of electricity. *'Clear:' He can heal an ally by sending a minor pulse charge through their bodies, drying the blood of bleeding flesh wounds, restoring their personal energy, and partially accelerating their cellular reproduction. *'Self-Charging:' He can restore his own energy, vitality and stamina by absorbing the electricity from an external source. *'Electrical Heating:' As he can manipulate electrons, he can increase their kinetic energy and create high-temperature electricity that can melt thick metal walls. *'Electrical Disturbance Detection:' During combat, he constantly surrounds himself with a weak but sensitive electrical field. While this does not immediately deal damage to nearby opponents, Carver is able to feel the slightest disturbance within this field, so any excessive movement within it causes a ripple that Carver can sense, alerting him to any potential danger even if he is not aware of the threat via sight. This is how he is able to fight effectively even with his earphones on. *'Electricity Resistance' 'Electron Stream:' As electrons have both the properties of particles and waves, he can forcibly control electrons that have entered a state where they are unable to react as a particle or a wave, thus turning it into a highly destructive, high-speed beam of concussive energy that can pierce through solid matter. 'Iokinesis:' As he is able to add charge to subatomic particles, he can create ions by altering an atom's proton/electron ratio. *'Ion Attacks:' He can emit very powerful beams of ionic energy, launch missile-shaped projectiles of concentrated ions, and create pressurized bombs that can explode, releasing high-energy ions in a wide range. *'Ionic Propulsion:' He can accelerate ions via electricity to create ion thrusters at his palms and feet. 'Enhanced Condition:' While he is not as physically powerful as other members of the Acrilian Guard, as a superhuman, Carver's physical parameters are still higher than that of an average human, even without enhancing his condition via electricity. He has displayed enough strength to lift an 800-pound barbell with one arm, can run at speeds much greater than the finest human athletes, and can shrug off being pushed through a wall with nothing but a cough. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' He has particularly good reaction time and agility. *'High Flexibility:' He is very physically flexible and dexterous, which allows him to execute complex attacks, especially in CQC. 'Combat Skills:' Carver has become an experienced combatant after finishing the academic course of the Autumn City Defense Committee, and has become even more powerful after joining the Acrilian Guard. While not possessing as much general physical power as some of his teammates, he makes up for his relative strength inferiority with immense skill at manipulating the elements (electricity, in his case) and using his electrokinesis to his advantage. He also makes up even for his physical inferiority with flexibility and dexterity, which is at his command even without electrifying his body. 'Zeus:' His ultimate form. Carver converts his neuro-electricity into pure electricity, maximizing his voltage and wattage output. This process changes his hair and eye color to a bright blue, with electric sparks flickering out from his head. This form, called ''Zeus, causes his electrical discharge attacks to carry twice as much power as normal due to the increased electrical pressure, and also allows him to move at blistering speeds. Limitations/Weaknesses *There are virtually no limits to how much electricity he can produce, but for ludicrously large attacks, building up charge can take a while. *There is a distance requirement between him and an external electricity source for him to be able to add its energy to his own. This distance is roughly 2.5 meters. *He cannot remain a mass of electricity for too long, because he is unable to breathe in that form. *Using Zeus can have numbing effects on his senses, or potentially incapacitate him Quotes "There was always a 90% chance of me ''barfing ''whenever I ate the food my grandmother and grandfather made." "Ha. Ha. *expressionless*" "For the last time, get your own phone charger!!" "... I'm confused." - In response to someone else's sarcasm. Notes/Trivia *He charges his phone himself. *His favorite music genres include techno, soft techno, soft techno rock, fast techno, electro, soft electro, soft electro rock, and fast electro. *While he is very capable of dishing out playful sarcasm rather easily, he can't easily detect it from other people, much to their surprise. *He is afraid of thunderstorms. *His favorite color is yellow. *Trying to make him smile without his own volition has become somewhat of a game among the members of the Autumn Defense Committee, and the Acrilian Guard. He is indifferent to this. *He is asked roughly 4 times a day if he can charge someone's phone for them. He is annoyed by this. Category:Blog posts